1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for the removal and installation of brake springs and brake shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Replacing the brakes on a vehicle can be a very demanding task. One that can be very labor and tool intensive. Many attempts have been made to lessen the amount of time, labor and tools required for this job.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,973 to S.G. Mata on Sep. 07, 1971 for a Brake Shoe Spreading Hand Tool shows a plier-like tool to spread apart and lock in place a set of brake shoes to facilitate their removal and assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,185 to L.W. Lett on Jun. 24, 1975 describes a Brake Shoe Hold Down Spring Tool that has two threadingly operated spurs that compress and hold a spring to assist in the spring's removal.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,737 to R. Navarro on Oct. 03, 1989 shows a Brake Spring Removal Tool that has several outwardly projecting spurs on a handle that engage a spring in order to twist and lift the spring from its attachment point.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,680 to I. Vesely, et al. on Apr. 02, 1991 describe a Tool for Fitting and Removing brake Shoe Return Springs that has hooks to engage the brake springs and o-ring to reduce the chance of the spring becoming dislodged from engagement with the hook. The tool has a shank with a handle to twist the spring and disengage it from attachment to the brake shoe.
The present tool assists the user to perform many of the tasks required to remove and replace brake shoes and brake springs from locations in a vehicle and in other locations where brakes are required. The tool has many advantages over the related art and reduces the time required for and the tools necessary for disassembly and reassembly of a brake assembly.